


The Voices in My Bed

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Billy are not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voices in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“Billy…”  
“Billlllllyyyy”

I want more. I do. Can’t help meself. He is delicious. Trouble is, he is just dead to the fuckin world. Hard to wake up. Even with my hand on Nesseh. Dear Nesseh is coming awake but not my Billy. Pet Nesseh. Pet Nesseh…

“Bil-lllllllyy-yyyyyy”

“Dom”  
“Ahhh, good mornin’ Billy”

“Dom”  
“`Nother happy day in the Shire”

“Dom”  
“Ooooo Billy, this is a good sign, ya got my name spot on today, I’m not ‘Jayzusfookinchrrryst or Gawwdammitall” like other mornings”

It’s a very good sign. Another good sign is that Nesseh appears ready to play and Weasel is twitching in happy anticipation. Happiness.

“Dom, yeh bastad, Ah was sleepin all nice n’ yeh woke meh up”

Hmmm a bit of a petulant tone there. He says he is awake but I haven’t seen those greens open up yet to light of day. Letsee, would he prefer I nibble on a delectable nipple or just go south for the happy Nesseh? Ahh Nipple…yes…try that first. Mmmmm….

“Dommmmmm…ahhh fook.”

Yes, yes, do your magic Monaghan. Trail that tongue over his nipples and then trace that …what did the yanks call it? Ahhh a treasure trail, yes…trace that treasure trail right down to the source of all Billeh goodness, Nesseh. Don’t you be missing darting the tongue into his navel either

“DOMMMMMM Mmmmmfffghhhhhgaaaaaaaaaah!

Mmmm sweet sounds from my Billeh, he likes what I am doing…wants more he does. OOO loookie…Nesseh is full up and looking about for his Weasel. Heh. I think Billy would appreciate it if…I were to treat Nesseh like a good strawberry lolli. I know Nesseh would love it…Weasel tells me so. Sometimes Weasel just chatters away at me regardin’ Nesseh. Mmmmm slurp the Nesseh, slurp the Nesseh. Run my tongue right up from base to tip…Oooooo that made Nesseh jump…and…

“DOMINIC for the love of NNNnnnnghhh…..Gaaaaaaaah!”

Ooo I love it when Billeh is so articulate. He is just fairly twitchin away under my tender touch he is. Ooo lookee at him flail away now.

_“Come on Dommie, let me at him, huh? Please? Lets fuck alright? Fancy a good shag? Let me at him! Come on, come on!”_

That Weasel does love to chatter at me…

_“Weaaaaaasellll….Weeeaaasellll…come to meh…come to meh, fooookkk along with meh”_

Now that’s a surprise…hearing Nesseh!

_‘Oooo Nesseh, Nesseh…fucking wanker here won’t let me at ya! I could take a good fast ride down that tunnel of love of Billy’s but Wanker Boy thinks he needs to gobble ya up first. Want Billy to gobble me up `stead”_

Wait…wait…Wanker Boy? It’s a right bloody bad sign when your cock starts calling you names.

_“Mmmm WEAAAAAAAAAAASEL,Ah’m likin this, makes meh feel all sqooshy inside. Too bad Billeh is so far gone he isn’t aware of yeh. Heh…Ah’m getting’ fooked, Ah’m getting’ fooked…”_

_“Shad up ya…go hide in a kilt.”_

“Damm, Dom, doncha be stopping now…Keep on, keep on!”

Tis a bit disconcertin’ to be hearing the voices of your cock and your lovers cock conversin with each other. Even more disconcertin’ when lover grabs your hair and practically throws your head against the opposite wall while trying to pull you closer at the same time.

_“Watch it therrrre Wanker Boy, Yeh nearrrly swallowed meh up whole just then. Doncha be givin meh rrrrrrrrreason ta be feart of yeh.”_

Ohhh Right. Nesseh, I’ll try harder…

_“HARDER…YA CAN’T BE GETTING MUCH HARDER THEN I AM RIGHT NOW YA STOOPID GIT…LETME AT’EM! COME ON, LET ME FUCK THE SCOT”_

Now I have Nesseh scolding me in one ear and the Weasel shouting in the next…

“Oh Domdomdomdommmmmmmm….foookinfookngghhhha dinna stop…

Ow,owowowwww…must tell Billy not to grab my ears during sex at least not like a bloody cowboy. Must. Tell… YEOWWW!

_“Ah’m doin ma happy dance…gonna send up mah flag now. Fookin grand ta be fooked!”_

Is it possible for a cock to mock another cock? Not gonna think about it. No, Monaghan, you are losing the big grip here…concentrate on Billy. Concentrate. On. Billy. Yes.

_‘Nooooo, NOOOOOOoo fuck with me! With Meeeeee!!! Now! Now! Memememeee!”_

Weasel is getting quite wild and so far Billy is in another world oblivious to its bloody Shoutin…I hear it but he apparently does not…

_“Happy fookin, fookin…happy foooook”_

_“Touch metouchmetouchme!!!_

I would grab Weasel myself but right now I can hardly breathe let alone balance myself against the wild and thrashing Billy

_“Happ…FOOOOOOKKKKKKK!”_

_“AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! NOT WITHOUT ME NEESEH, NOT WITHOUT YER WEASEL”_  
.  
“Dom.”  
“Dom”  
‘huh?”  
“Dom, come on wake up.”  
“Wakeup? Huh?”  
“Dom ya silly fooker, Yeh would think that for all the sex we have yeh wouldn’t be thrashin n’ moanin’ while holding yer weasel in the morn. Was it a good dream?”

Billy is laughing at me. He is all dressed and ready to start his day. I can even smell the coffee on his breath. This must mean that…

‘You mean we…didn’t this morning?

“Dom, we fooked last night,yes, but not this morn…”

‘Oh’

His smile is the warmth of the sun itself. I just wish… Ohhh look at him lick his lips. This is a Good Thing…

“ Mebbe, we can be a bit tardy to the interview….Ahm thinking Ah might need a second brrreakfast…and that’d be yeh on the menu this mornin’”

Lovely, just lovely is my Billeh. His lips so soft yet firm, his tongue…nnnnnggahhhhhhh,

_“Oooooo Weasel gonna get fucked Weasel gonna get fucked”_  



End file.
